


Mark and Dean

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Requested, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Mark and Dean moment.





	

Title: Mark and Dean

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Dean/Mark

Characters: Dean Ambrose and Mark Callaway.

Summary: Mark and Dean moment.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Mark eyes shifted from the TV to see Dean Ambrose sitting on the hotel bed watching him. Those bright blue eyes trailing all over the Undertaker's body before they snapped back to his eyes. Mark smiled as he stared at his pretty boy, he still couldn't believe he made Dean Ambrose into his own.

"Come here, boy." Dean didn't need to be told twice as he walked towards the Deadman placing himself directly in the other's lap. Straddling the lap Dean pressed his head against the wide chest enjoying the rhythm of the man's heart.

"I love you Mark."

Pressing an kiss to the hair of his lunatic, Mark lifted Dean's chin to lock they're eyes. "I love you more."


End file.
